Contra Corriente
by Piyogu
Summary: En toda su vida, Wolfram jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrarse en aquella situación: a punto de ser vendido como un esclavo. Yuuram, UA, OOC y mpreg.


**Titulo: Contra Corriente**

Disclaimer: KKM no es mío.

**Advertencia: M porque habrá escenas fuertes e insinuaciones del tipo sexual y de violencia, nada muy grafico por ahora. Además de que en la formación de la trama se encontraran elementos de UA, yaoi, mpreg y Wolfram OOC. **

Resumen: En toda su vida, Wolfram jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrarse en aquella situación: a punto de ser vendido como un esclavo. YxW, UA, OOC y mpreg.

Comentarios de la Autora: La historia se sitúa por el episodio 33 de KKM cuando Yuuri va al torneo del mejor luchador del mundo hecho por Gran Shimaron. Parecerá confusa al principio pero poco a poco se irá entendiendo todo si me tienen paciencia. Se supone que tenía que terminar esto para el 1 de Enero pero me caí y me lastime una de mis manos así que me retrase un día. Al principio estaba preocupada por la trama de la historia pero cuando termine el capitulo, me encontré pensando en cosas totalmente fuera de tema y parece que la ¿Existen los fuegos artificiales en KKM? Si es así, debe haber bombas ¿no? Suena patético pero ya no me acuerdo muy bien. Si alguien me contesta estas preguntas o me indica donde puedo encontrar información sobre la vida cotidiana estaré agradecida.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Sobre peligros y escapes

Se estaba ahogando.

No sentía su cuerpo y el movimiento de sus extremidades dentro de las frías aguas era cada vez más lento. Un sonido lejano en su cabeza le impulsaba a moverse, a seguir peleando contra la fría sustancia que envolvía su cuerpo. A ir mas adentro, mas al fondo.

_Muévete… muévete… tienes que encontrarlo._

El tiempo siguió pasando pero sus esfuerzos no parecían dar frutos, las fuerzas se le iban y ya no podía luchar contra las ganas instintivas de respirar. Su torax se expandió y su boca se abrió dejando ir la última bocanada de aire que fue reemplazada por el agua que entraba por su garganta. Su cuerpo se empezó a hundir como una roca.

_Ya no puedo… lo siento…_

El descenso hubiera continuado sin interrupciones si no fuera porque uno de sus manos rozo con algo duro, ya no podía pensar pero sus instintos notaron la familiaridad y sus dedos apresaron con fuerza el objeto. Se aferro como pudo y al haber cumplido con el objetivo propuesto, se dejo llevar.

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y una agradable sensación de calma se instalo en su corazón.

_Espérame, voy contigo…_

El mundo se tiño de negro.

* * *

En las últimas décadas, gracias a la política exterior de Gran Shimaron que consistía en amenazar y dominar a los países más pequeños habían logrado que muchos nuevos negocios florecieran. Lo que los políticos de Gran Shimaron llamaban los primeros pasos para la unificación mundial (y destrucción de las fuerzas demoniacas de paso) no solo había traído un importante flujo de soldados que, obligados o no, habían servido para traer sangre nueva a las cada vez más débiles tropas de Gran Shimaron en la guerra con Shin Makoku años atrás. Sino que, después de la guerra y con la nación al borde del colapso económico, también sirvieron para agrandar los bolsillos y riquezas de los comerciantes que trabajaban en el tráfico de órganos, esclavos y prostitución. Y de, a su modo, contribuir en buena parte con la estabilización de la economía del país.

Este tipo de tráfico se hacía casi exclusivamente por mar ya que esto permitía traer grandes cantidades de humanos, obviando las fronteras de otros países y los especialmente fastidiosos procesos burocráticos. Para hacerlo no solo se había empleado a naves civiles de estos pequeños países sino que también parte de la fuerza marítima de Gran Shimaron que quedo sin propósito al terminar la guerra fue vendida o alquilada a comerciantes y marineros de bajos escrúpulos.

Ese era el caso de la Nereida.

La embarcación ya no hacía honor a su nombre. Lo que antes había sido una imponente y hermosa nave de guerra había quedado relegada a un simple carguero, destartalado por las falta de cuidados que ahora recibían sus nietas mucho mas nuevas y eficaces. El capitán de tal nave tan poco contaba con muy buena reputación pero tenía suficiente ambición y descaro para no importarle. Es por eso que se encontraba en medio del océano con un barco lleno de marineros y toda clase de encargos que no tenían un origen muy legal que digamos, especialmente los humanos.

La nave ya estaba llegando a su destino y se mecía de un lado a otro con el vaivén de las olas, pero eso no parecía importunar a nadie. La cubierta estaba repleta de marineros que se movían hábilmente entre objetos y hombres por igual, tratando de terminar sus tareas antes de desembarcar.

El capitán Richard observaba todo desde el puesto de mando y, finalizando con sus últimas ordenes, llamo a dos de sus hombres y bajo por una escotilla hacia los almacenes.

- ¡Oye! Despierta, despierta – exclamo en voz alta y pateo varias veces un bulto en el suelo.

El bulto se removió y una cabeza salió por uno de los lados de la tela con los ojos entrecerrados y el cabello enmarañado.

El capitán Richard aun recordaba como los encontraron, colgando de las redes de pescar que habían esparcido y recogido hace dos semanas para cazar tiburones, criaturas mansas muy conocidas por migrar a esa zona en invierno y valiosas por su carne.

- Rápido, desnúdenlo – ordeno el capitán y los hombres a sus costados avanzaron hacia el joven aun sentado entre las telas pero este ni siquiera se inmuto y se limito a observar el proceso con la mirada aturdida mientras uno de los hombres lo inmovilizaba y el otro le quitaba los amarres en sus muñecas y empezaba a desvestirlo. Pronto, el capitán tenía a un chico desnudo, apestoso y sucio ante él. Frunció el seño y un gesto dubitativo recorrió su rostro por un instante. Si este chico no valía las dos semanas de comida y agua que se le habían proporcionado, perdería dinero y no había desgracia más horrible que la ruina monetaria. Así que ordeno que bañaran al joven a cubetazos de agua fría y a refregarle la piel hasta que estuvo roja para quitarle los restos de suciedad que se resistían a dejar su cuerpo.

La piel y los cabellos marrones resultaron ser blancos y rubios respectivamente. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del capitán y se arrodillo para ver más de cerca su descubrimiento.

Era una preciosidad.

Una de sus manos agarro el mentón del joven y ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada.

- No me mires así, chico - Acaricio una de las suaves mejillas sonrosadas mientras pensaba en el gusto que se llevaría en el mercado de esclavos de Gran Shimaron

– ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto el capitán cuando lo soltó y se levanto.

- La fiebre ha cedido. - dijo el marinero que lo había desnudado y ahora le revisaba el cuerpo – Creo que está en buenas condiciones pero… ¡Maldición Richard! No soy un medico.

- Solo quiero saber si está en condiciones o si lo tengo que echar por la borda – dijo el capitán fríamente. Era común tirar por la borda todo lo que no servía y en el camino se había tirado a mucho esclavos por falta de comida o porque estaban enfermos. El chico hubiera sufrido la misma suerte si no fuera por su corazonada y que la apariencia del otro niño era bastante atractiva también.

- No, aunque este algo enfermo, pero recomiendo que hagas el trato rápido y te lo quitas de las manos antes por si pasa algo. No hay duda que te darán buen dinero por él, no había visto un chiquillo así de hermoso en años…-

Continuaron su conversación en voz baja mientras salían del almacén, no sin antes tirarle un pantalón y una camisa viejos para que se vistiera.

Paso poco tiempo antes de que volvieran por él y lo llevaran con un grupo de gente en la cubierta que se encontraba en fila y amarrados unos a otros. Lo ataron al último de la fila, un hombre fornido y alto pero que tenía los hombros caídos y una expresión miserable en el rostro. El capitán se puso adelante con un par de marineros a sus costados mientras que los demás rodeaban a la fila de esclavos. El grupo bajo del barco y avanzo lentamente por las calles hasta que llegaron a una plaza repleta de gente que tenía un palco en el centro, encima se podía distinguir dos figuras, la de una mujer amarrada y , unos metros adelante, la de un hombre que le hablaba a la multitud interesada.

De pronto, el grupo se detuvo y unas personas se les acercaron. El capitán avanzo y saludo al líder de aquella banda mientras que un par de mujeres se acercaban con unas piedras azules en sus manos y examinaban a cada persona de la fila uno por uno. Los que eran escogidos serian empleados para la prostitución, los demás serian subastados como esclavos y aquellos que no se lograba vender se los entregaba al gobierno para trabajos forzados.

Las piedras brillaron cuando las pasaron cerca de unas jóvenes que estaban siendo examinadas, ambas convulsionaron y cayeron al suelo como muñecas de trapo.

El capitán Richard sintió como se le iba el alma al suelo, ¡Estúpido descuido!, nunca se había encontrado con un demonio en sus viajes, ¡¿cómo iba a saber que en el único viaje que se le habían extraviado las Houseki reglamentarias tendría no solo una sino dos demonios a bordo? Ya le esperaba una buena gritada por parte del jefe después.

Una de las mujeres que estaba inspeccionando chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia y el espectáculo atrajo la atención de mucha gente que observo como unos hombres armados se acercaban, agarraban a las jovencitas y las arrastraban lejos de ahí. La multitud en la plaza se abrió a su paso y muchos escupieron o tiraron piedras cuando los cuerpos de las muchachas pasaban por su delante mientras la palabra "demonio" se repetía con desprecio entre la gente.

Las mujeres continuaron con su trabajo, analizando al detalle el cuerpo y especialmente el rostro de cada persona, cuando encontraban lo que buscaban, una de ellas hacia una seña y dos hombres venían y desataban a la persona de la fila. Al final se desataron a cuatro niños, siete mujeres y tres varones incluido el rubio.

Las mujeres los llevaron hacia uno de los edificios cercanos donde se juntaron con otros esclavos, les dieron de comer, los bañaron y les vistieron con nuevas ropas.

El rubio estaba tranquilo, caliente y con el estomago lleno por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se acurruco más en la manta que le habían proporcionado al tiempo que la fatiga empezó a apoderarse de él. Antes de rendirse ante el sueño, tuvo un momento de claridad y pudo reconocer uno de los nebulosos pensamientos que vagaba por su mente.

_¿Dónde estás?_

_

* * *

_

El continuo movimiento lo hizo despertarse. Confundido pensó que aun se encontraba en el barco y que lo mecía el vaivén de las olas.

_Arriba… abajo… arriba… abajo..., _repetía una y otra vez.

El cansancio era demasiado y sentía como si sus ojos pesaran demasiado. Casi se quedo dormido otra vez cuando detecto una sensación húmeda pasando por su mejilla. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la oscuridad y se encontró con el techo y las paredes de una habitación. Sus oídos empezaron a funcionar y pudo escuchar jadeos y gruñidos cercanos.

Las sensaciones volvieron todas en un momento y se dio cuenta del calor y el peso encima de su cuerpo, una silueta negra se encontraba entre sus piernas, moviéndose fervorosamente mientras unos brazos largos acariciaban la cara interna de sus muslos, rítmicamente, a la par del movimiento de sus caderas. La cabeza de la figura se acerco y le introdujo algo húmedo y viscoso entre sus labios.

_No debía estar ahí. Nadie podía. Ya no._

Una imagen vino a su mente de la que solo pudo reconocer la piel ligeramente morena y los cabellos blancos.

_¿Cabellos blancos?_

Los recuerdos embistieron como una bestia furiosa en su mente y la fría tranquilidad que se había apoderado de su ser desde hacía mucho tiempo, se resquebrajo en mil pedazos.

La información fue demasiada y un débil gemido salió de sus labios, sus sienes palpitaban y su cerebro parecía querer salirse de su cabeza. Pero el hombre dentro de sus entrañas no parecía darse cuenta. Su dolor se torno en furia.

_Para, para, PARA, PARA, PARAPARAPARAPARAPARA-_

Un sonido corto y seco se escucho en la habitación. El cuerpo erguido se inclino ligeramente hacia atrás y cayó sin sonido alguno en la mullida cama. El hombre se detuvo, pero no por voluntad propia. Wolfram le había roto el cuello.

El joven de ojos verdes se levanto de la cama, estaba desnudo y la zona entre sus muslos se sentía caliente y húmeda. Asqueado, pateo con saña el cuerpo tendido en las mantas. No se merecía una muerte tan fácil. Rápidamente, se limpio el cuerpo con una vestimenta que encontró en el suelo. Un crujido sonó a través de una de las paredes. Maldijo por lo bajo y se quedo quieto, escuchando por si alguien se acercaba. Gemidos, quejidos y el característico crujir de madera cuando chocaba contra la pared fue su respuesta.

Tenía que inspeccionar la situación, camino hacia la única ventana de la habitación y separo la tela que la cubría. La luz de luna entro en el cuarto y Wolfram tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando el frio invernal se hizo paso por el orificio, aun así se empeño en mirar al exterior, lo cual era bastante difícil ya que no podía sacar ni su cabeza entre los barrotes incrustados. Después de mucho esfuerzo, consiguió una posición que le permitió dar un vistazo de lo que había abajo.

La plaza en la que había estado esa mañana se extendía bajo su mirada, iluminada con la luz de la luna y llamas de las antorchas que ardían en unos postes largos apostados en la plaza. El sonido de música y olores de comida emanaba del ambiente. Una línea de pequeños cubículos de madera circundaba por los alrededores de la explanada y personas dentro de ellos ofrecían comidas y otros productos. La mayoría de la gente estaba cubierta completamente pero había algunas personas que lucían pocas ropas para la temporada invernal y no tenían ningún producto a ofrecer en las manos, aun así, pudo comprobar cómo unos cuanto transeúntes que pasaban se detenían, hablaban con ellos y se los llevaban agarrados a los edificios circundantes, incluido en el que estaba actualmente.

Frunció el ceño, obligándose a recordar, estaba en un burdel o lo más parecido por las vagas explicaciones que había escuchado antes. Pero eso no era importante ahora…

_¿Dónde estoy? _Y más urgente aun _**¿DONDE ESTA EL?**_

Unos pasos sonaron a lo lejos acompañados de voces.

- … es la ultima de la derecha. No te preocupes, el no te dará problemas, el Señor es un cliente habitual de mucha reputación, no se atrevería a hacer un escándalo en este lugar – explicaba una voz grave.

- ¿Pero no deberíamos estar haciendo esto los dos? No me puedes dejar solo - respondió otra más suave, temblaba ligeramente y se podía notar la duda en sus palabras.

- Tengo una cita y quiero llegar temprano, hazme este único favor Robbie – suplico uno de los guardias. - Además si te preocupa el nuevo, el Señor prefiere a todos sus juguetitos drogados y sumisos. Espera a que termine, levantas al nuevo y te lo llevas a las barracas con los demás. Y eso es todo.

Se escucho un suspiro y supo que uno de los hombres se había ido cuando se escucho un ¡Gracias Robbie! Y pisadas hicieron crujir el suelo de madera, desapareciendo rápidamente.

El silencio se hizo presente en el pasillo y Wolfram empezó a revisar la habitación en que se encontraba. El cuarto era espacioso con muebles de aspecto lujoso y estaba cubierto en telas suaves y de colores brillantes, abrió una pequeña puerta anexa y descubrió un baño y un tocador. Unos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron y fijo su vista al frente. Una voz se escuchaba al otro lado de la madera.

- Señor Keller, se ha acabado el tiempo. Necesitamos que se retire.-

_¡Maldición!_

El guardia espero unos momentos antes de tocar la puerta nuevamente y llamo el nombre del cliente varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volteo el rostro de la puerta hacia el pasillo y estuvo a punto de correr para llamar refuerzos.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y unas manos salieron de la oscuridad apresando al guardia por el cuello y lo introdujeron en la habitación. Un objeto duro fue introducido en su garganta y una sustancia viscosa y fría resbalo por su tráquea.

La botella cayó al suelo y el guardia se llevo las manos al cuello con expresión horrorizada. Le costaba respirar.

-¿Que… que ha…? – trato de tartamudear, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su boca. Un hermoso varón se encontraba desnudo ante sus ojos.

- Es un veneno. El bastardo me lo quiso dar, aunque yo se la hice probar primero – lo interrumpió el joven, desviando la mirada al cuerpo inerte en la cama.

- Imagínate que no duro ni diez minutos – explico el joven con voz calmada y el guardia noto con horror la espuma blanca que salía de la boca del muerto

– Por supuesto, hay un antídoto – continúo el rubio y levanto una mano, mostrándoles una pequeña botella con líquido transparente. El guardia comenzó a prepararse para abalanzarse contra el chico y quitarle la botella cuando el joven se acerco a la ventana

– Un solo movimiento sin mi permiso y lo tiro – amenazo el rubio con la botella peligrosamente cerca al orificio.

El guardia suspiro por segunda vez esa noche y resignado, pregunto - ¿Qué debo hacer?-

Wolfram sonrió y empezó a hablar. La conversación fue breve y el guardia dio todos los detalles acerca del edificio, el número de guardias que había y la ubicación de su jefe. El rubio amarro las extremidades del humano, le dio de beber de la botella transparente y lo amordazo.

Vestido con el traje y el casco del guardia, Wolfram salió de la habitación y se movió rápidamente por los pasillos hacia su destino. Tenía que actuar rápido, no sabía cuánto tiempo quedaba antes de que descubrieran que el veneno no existía, la espuma era de jabón del baño y el antídoto, agua corriente.

Al bajar al segundo nivel, no fue difícil esquivar a los guardias, algún tipo de celebración se estaba dando en las calles y había gran cantidad de gente en el edificio, apostada en los pasillos, saliendo y entrando de habitaciones contiguas cada cierto tiempo.

Su objetivo estaba alejado y parcialmente oculto de la muchedumbre en la parte más lejana de los pasillos del segundo nivel del edificio. Los tres hombres grandes que custodiaban las puertas de la habitación estaban algo mareados habiendo tomados algunos tragos por la celebración y no se preocuparon cuando vieron al guardia acercándose por lo que no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar cuando el joven empezó a correr y con una patada elevada golpeo a uno en el cuello, noqueándolo al instante. El segundo logro desenvainar su espada y se acerco a su enemigo, con tan mala suerte de tropezar con el pie que le puso el invasor al evadirlo y caer encima del tercer hombre que se estuvo acercado por atrás para sorprender al invasor desprevenido. Las cabezas chocaron fuertemente una con la otra. Un knock – out instantáneo.

Wolfram agarro los cuerpos y arrastro las portentosas masas de carne con dificultad hasta adentro del cuarto.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – exclamo furioso el jefe del prostíbulo al ver a uno de los guardias arrastrando a tres hombres de su seguridad personal adentro de sus aposentos.

- No se mueva. Usted y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Señor Arman Dietrich – siseo en voz baja el supuesto guardia.

- ¿Qué sucede? Vamos a terminar nuestro… – llamo una segunda voz y detrás de unas cortinas salió alguien que Wolfram pudo reconocer inmediatamente, era el capitán del barco que lo había recogido en el mar.

El rubio y el capitán se miraron por un momento. El mayor pareció entender la situación, rompió el contacto visual, encogió sus hombros y levanto los brazos al aire.

- Al menos nos podemos sentar ¿no? – pregunto señalando la mesa con una baraja de cartas repartidas, una botellas y vasos de licor a medio tomar que se encontraba detrás de las cortinas ahora medio abiertas y una solitaria vela en el centro que Wolfram supuso era para ver mejor el juego. La desfachatez y despreocupación con la que dijo sus palabras hizo que una oleada de irritación recorriera el cuerpo del rubio y Wolfram tuvo que reprimir las ganas de agarrar ese cuello entre las manos y apretar.

Dietrich noto su distracción e intento atacarlo con la espada que llevaba en su cinto. Wolfram logro evadirlo y se agacho para hacerle una barrida con una de sus piernas y hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Fue ahí cuando todo empezó a salir mal.

El ataque funciono pero cuando el hombre cayo se trato de agarrar de una de las cortinas para no perder el equilibrio, la barra de madera de la cual se sostenían las cortinas no soporto su peso y se rompió en dos. Un pedazo cayó al suelo pero el otro descendió rápidamente sobre un lado de la mesa lo que hizo que sus patas cedieran por la fuerza del golpe y que el contenido en su superficie saliera disparado como de una catapulta.

Las botellas de licor chocaron contra el suelo pero el líquido que se desparramo antes de la caída fue suficientemente alto para avivar el fuego de una antorcha cerca de unas cortinas que empezaron a incendiarse y emitir humo.

La vela voló por el espacio de la habitación y luego se salió por una de las ventanas. En cualquier día normal, la vela habría caído al frio empedrado de la plaza y se habría apagado. Pero hoy no era un día normal, se estaba celebrando la inauguración del torneo del luchador más fuerte del mundo que comenzaría mañana y las calles estaban repletas de estantes de madera, cajas de licor y fuegos artificiales altamente inflamables. La candela maldita cayó encima de uno de los techos de tela de un estante de fuegos artificiales y este se prendió. El caos comenzó.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a volar por todas partes chocando con todo lo que tenían a su paso. Los estantes empezaron a incendiarse y las estructuras alrededor de la plaza empezaron a recibir los fuertes impactos de las explosiones. La gente que se encontraba en la plaza entro en pánico cuando de pronto se vio rodeada de luces incandescentes, explosiones y ruidos ensordecedores. Gritaban y corrían tratando de escapar del desastre.

Los tres hombres en la habitación donde había comenzado todo se quedaron en silencio, atónitos, aun sin comprender el impacto del suceso.

Dietrich fue el primero en reaccionar y estaba retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta. Wolfram se dio cuenta y, agarrando el bastón de madera rota de la cortina y la espada, lo golpeo en las rodillas haciendo que flaquearan y con un movimiento rápido le corto las pantorrillas, inutilizando los tendones. Ya no podría caminar. Los aullidos de dolor se escucharon por todo el lugar y hubieran alzado la alerta si no se confundieran con el griterío del exterior.

- ¿Dónde están los niños? – siseo acariciando suavemente con el dedo la punta ensangrentada de la espada y mirando el capitán con cara de tu serás el siguiente si no cooperas.

- Se los vendí a él - respondió y evadió una de las bolas incendiarias en que se habían convertido los objetos en lo alto del techo.

- ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? ¡EL EDIFICIO SE NOS CAE ENCIMA! ¡TENGO QUE SALIR!- grito histérico el hombre en el suelo, tratando de gatear y gimoteando de dolor.

- Nadie sale de este cuarto hasta que me digas- el rubio lo agarro del cuello – ¿DONDE ESTAN LOS NIÑOS?- el hombre lo miro aterrorizado pero aun cuerdo, vacilante.

Y era natural que dudara, mientras la prostitución era vista con ojos de indiferencia por el gobierno, no sucedía lo mismo con el tráfico de niños para los mismos propósitos. La pedofilia era considerada uno de los mayores pecados en la sociedad y por eso traía una de los mejores ingresos en este tipo de trabajo. Si hablaba y salía de esta, tendría enormes problemas para esconder el asunto de los oficiales del gobierno si este guardia disfrazado era un padre enojado o un espía que pondría en aviso a las autoridades.

- No… no se – titubeo el hombre y vio como los ojos esmeralda refulgían con furia controlada – ¿Así? Ya veo. – respondió y deslizo el filo de la espada por el muslo de la pierna izquierda. El pantalón cedió y tuvo que controlar un sollozo cuando empezó a cortar lentamente la piel.

- Yo sé donde están - dijo el Capitán Richard detrás de ellos, sin haberse movido un centímetro del sitio en que estaba a pesar que ya empezaba a sentir mareos por el humo negro que inundaba en la habitación. Sentía que ese hombre era peligroso y a pesar de que estuviera volteado podría jurar que tenía sus ojos clavados en el. Una decisión prudente porque si se hubiera movido, Wolfram le habría clavado en la cabeza un pedazo de vidrio que llevaba escondido en una mano.

- ¡CALLATE! – grito el hombre ensangrentado.

- Vamos Jefe, relájese. Todos queremos salir de aquí, ¿no? -

- No como un convicto –

- Pues yo no quiero salir como un saco carbonizado de carne aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-

- No te metas Richard. Te juro que si salgo…

- Están en el sótano del ala este. Estas de suerte porque gracias a este pequeño incidente no se los han llevado aun. – Wolfram dudo por un segundo pero vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y salió corriendo por la puerta.

El jefe trato de empujarse con las manos para abalanzarse contra el joven capitán pero no avanzo ni unos centímetros y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Richard empezó a caminar con cuidado hacia la puerta, evitando los objetos incandescentes en el suelo mientras Dietrich lo insultaba desde su posición en el suelo y empezaba a gatear hacia la salida. Cuando el capitán llego a las puertas, sus manos agarraron sus pantalones y se desato el cinturón.

- ¿Qué haces? - era más una expresión que una pregunta porque Dietrich sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

El capitán pasó el cinturón por uno de los picaportes tomando precaución de no tocar el metal caliente y miro a Dietrich aun de rodillas en el suelo.

- Usted lo dijo, no quería salir de aquí como un convicto… Pues ya no va a salir más. Dulces sueños Jefe. – dijo Richard y con un estirón final del cinturón, afirmo el nudo y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Edwin era un niño bueno y le gustaba que los adultos creyeran lo mismo, por eso, trataba de obedecer siempre y hacer lo que le pedían. Creyó en todo momento lo que le dijeron acerca de la enfermedad de su papi y es que, por mucho tiempo su cara estuvo bien blanquita y había tosido mucho.

Todo el tiempo en el barco se había preocupado por no molestar a nadie y mantenerse alejado del camino de todos lo más posible para que nadie se enojara con él, incluso había recibido recompensas por su buen comportamiento con doble ración de comida por parte del cocinero del barco. Obedeció cuándo le prohibieron ver a su papi cuando este despertó. Y se aguanto las ganas de llorar cuándo lo amarraron, se lo llevaron los otros niños a una enorme casa y lo obligaron a bañarse y a vestirse con ropas nuevas.

Cualquier niño normal se hubiera asustado mucho si lo separaban de sus padres pero Edwin estaba tranquilo porque sabía que su papi estaba cerca, lo podía oler.

A dos pequeños y a él, los separaron inmediatamente de los adultos, y los encerraron en un lugar donde ya había otros niños. Algunos de ellos lloraban y otros estaban tirados en las camas, con las miradas perdidas en el techo o en algún otro objeto. Edwin pensó que era un juego y trato de imitarlos pero ni siquiera había pasado un minuto observando la pelusita que estaba cayendo al suelo antes de comenzar a aburrirse. Así que le había preguntado a una de las niñas mayores sobre qué era lo divertido de ese juego y si le podía enseñar.

La niña lo había mirado con los ojos más tristes que había visto en toda su vida.

- Si no te mueves, duele menos. – le dijo y el niño la miro confuso.

- No en-ti-en-do – replico el pequeño lentamente, asegurándose de haber pronunciado bien las palabras.

- Eres nuevo, lo entenderás después-

Edwin se marcho aun confundido y sintiéndose derrotado.

Se fue a sentar con el niño y niña con los que habían venido y los escucho llorar, llamando y pidiendo por su mami y papi. No paso mucho rato hasta que Edwin se canso de escucharlos, pero no dijo nada, porque sabía que si su papi no estuviera aquí, el también estaría muy triste.

Se levanto y se fue a explorar la habitación, buscando algo con que jugar. Encontró el baño y un cubo viejo, también unas muñequitas de tela y un enorme ropero donde había montones y montones de ropa, se acerco al primer cajón y tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para abrirlo. Cuando el cajón cedió a su fuerza, Edwin descubrió en su interior una gran cantidad de medias de distintos tamaños y colores. Empezó a agarrar las medias y a meter otras en el interior para que formaran bultitos que podían pararse por su cuenta y empezó a formar su propio ejército de medias. Tan concentrado estaba en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta cuando el tiempo pasó y se hizo de noche.

Un estallido sonó a los lejos y la habitación vibro con el impacto. Niñas y niños empezaron a gritar e incluso los niños mayores se levantaron y plantaron sus oídos en la puerta y las paredes, tratando de escuchar lo que sucedía afuera.

- El edificio se incendia ¡Sálvese quien pueda! – gritaba la voz de un mujer mientras pasaba por el frente de la habitación.

- Nos atacan. Los demonios de Shin Makoku nos atacan… - mascullo uno de los niños mayores. Y algunos niños y niñas menores empezaron a llorar, horrorizados. Todos sabían que los demonios vendrían a comerse a los niños primero, justo como se decía en los cuentos antes de dormir.

- No – refuto Edwin con expresión decidida y olfateo el aire, un aroma familiar llegaba a sus orificios nasales y se hacía más intenso a cada momento - mi papi ha venido a buscarme –

Ninguno de los pequeños tuvo tiempo de pensar en su comentario cuando alguien empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

- ¡Ed! ¡Ed! ¿Estas ahí? – gritaba una voz al otro lado y muchos niños se asustaron y corrieron para esconderse, con sus cabecitas afuera, para ver lo que ocurría.

El niño de cabellos blancos se tiro contra la puerta y la golpeo también.

- ¡Si papi! – grito el pequeño.

- Bien. Apártate de la puerta y aléjate lo más posible de ella. – ordeno la voz del otro lado y el niño asintió antes de darse cuenta que su padre no lo podía ver y gritar un ¡Si! Mientras corría al otro lado de la habitación y los niños que restaban afuera también retrocedían.

Por unos momentos no se escucho nada más que unos débiles clics metálicos y, de pronto, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Muchos niños dejaron salir gimoteos de decepción ya que esperaban un golpe brutal o que la puerta se hiciera mil pedazos, cualquier cosa, menos que se abriera tan normalmente.

De las sombras apareció una figura delgada con el uniforme de guardia y la cara tapada por un casco. La figura se agacho y un niño de cabellos blancos salió corriendo y se aferro a sus brazos. Wolfram se dejo llevar por la calidez del abrazo y las emociones por un momento antes de levantarse y salir rápidamente del lugar.

- ¡Espera!- grito Edwin en sus brazos apuntando con el dedo hacia atrás y Wolfram volteo a mirar como los niños del cuarto los trataban de seguir pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidos y el rubio los estaba dejando atrás. Una fuerte explosión removió el suelo y Wolfram apenas se mantuvo en pie. Pero mucho de los pequeños no habían tenido tanta suerte, la explosión había causado que parte de las gruesas piedras del techo se removieran y cayeran aplastando a varios de ellos.

Edwin lanzo un gritito ahogado y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su padre. La decisión estaba hecha. Wolfram se apresuro, despareciendo rápidamente de la escena.

El joven aprovecho el pánico para salir de la construcción y la pareja desapareció entre la multitud que corría despavorida en todas direcciones, lejos de las llamas. Troto por un tiempo y llego a la orilla de la ciudad, las olas chocaban contra el puerto y mecían a los barcos que se encontraban estacionados en el muelle. El rubio y su hijo se metieron en una pequeña callejuela detrás de una pila de cajas vacías.

El lugar estaba casi desierto porque la mayoría de los marineros se habían ido a disfrutar de las fiestas y pasar tiempo con familiares que tenían en la capital, dejando solo a algunos hombres haciendo guardia para proteger las embarcaciones.

Wolfram sabía que esta era una oportunidad única, la vigilancia era casi inexistente y las probabilidades de recobrar sus preciadas posesiones eran muy altas. Por más que le doliera, lo que había en ese saco era demasiado importante para desperdiciar este momento.

Le pregunto una vez más a su hijo la localización del morral que habían escondido para que los marineros no se lo robaran. Y el niño se lo confirmo con la mirada ida.

- En el hueco de la madera.-

- Gracias. Quédate aquí, volveré pronto - ordeno Wolfram al pequeño y lo escondió detrás de las cajas. El niño asintió con los ojos rojos y la nariz moqueando.

- Estaré bien – dijo besando los cabellos blancos del pequeño y se deslizo hábilmente entre las sombras.

Wolfram reviso con la mirada los barcos en el muelle, encontró a la Nereida y se trepo por una de las gruesas sogas que mantenían a la embarcación anclada al puerto. La operación entera no fue muy difícil ya que los pocos marineros que estaban aun en las naves se habían olvidado por completo de sus tareas y se encontraban congregados en los lados de los barcos que les permitiera ver mejor el ominoso fulgor rojo y el humo negro característico de un incendio ardiendo a lo lejos.

Una vez estuvo en la cubierta, tuvo mucho cuidado en no llamar la atención y ubico la escotilla que lo llevaría al nivel inferior del barco. Estuvo un tiempo tanteando con manos y pies en la oscuridad, hasta que una de las maderas en el suelo emitió un sonido hueco cuando la piso. Se agacho y con sus dedos aferro las comisuras de la madera. Levanto la madera y logro distinguir un pequeño espacio del cual alzo un pequeño saco de piel. Su saco.

Escapo del barco y se reunió con su hijo. Era evidente que no podía escapar por mar y las nubes oscuras en el cielo advertían de una tormenta en el futuro, así que la única forma de escapar era entrar nuevamente en la ciudad, salir por el otro lado y rogar porque hubiera más tierra firme en esa dirección en vez de agua.

Un bostezo lo saco de sus pensamientos, Edwin lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, alzo sus brazos y Wolfram lo cargo. El pequeño se acurruco en sus brazos y se durmió. Wolfram siguió caminando pero el recorrido fue interrumpido por una mujer despeinada y con los ojos aun hinchados por el sueño que corría arrastrando a dos niñas en cada mano.

- ¡Oye! No debes entrar, la plaza se está quemando y están evacuando a todos a la Iglesia. – grito la mujer que paso a su lado sin detenerse.

Wolfram dudo un instante pero el peso de Edwin en sus ya cansados brazos lo hizo cambiar de opinión y al final la siguió. Llegaron a una vivienda muy grande con techos picudos y símbolos de cruces. Unas jóvenes, con trajes largos de colores blanco y negro que solo dejaban ver su rostro, los recibieron. Wolfram fue guiado a una de las bancas y le proporcionaron mantas y unos cuencos con algún tipo de sustancia comestible y caliente en ellos.

El rubio se sentó, deposito al niño a su lado y los cubrió con las mantas. Luego despertó a su hijo y le dio de beber del cuenco mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de las personas congregadas a su alrededor.

- ¡Es culpa de los demonios! – renegaba un hombre anciano en una esquina y muchos asintieron o afirmaron su comentario.

- ¿Acaso no podían entrar a nuestras tierras? –

Edwin dejo escapar un débil suspiro de satisfacción cuando sintió que su estomago estaba lleno, subió en el regazo de su padre, se acurruco bien en las mantas y se quedo dormido mientras Wolfram le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos.

- No es que no puedan, nuestras tierras los hacen débiles pero se han vuelto mucho más impetuosos desde que llego su nuevo rey –

- ¡Es cierto! – Exclamo uno – estuve en Svelera cuando el Rey Demonio secuestro a las mujeres que trabajaban en las minas de Houseki. Nunca olvidare su espeluznante cabello negro. Pero eso no es todo, he oído que el Rey de los Demonios en persona fue visto en Pequeño Shimaron. –

Los gritos de incredulidad y maldiciones no se hicieron esperar.

- Seguro fue por lo de las cajas… - replico un adolescente temeroso y la mujer a su lado le golpeo la cabeza.

- ¡Y otra vez con ese cuento! Ya te he dicho que es pura mentira, no existen tales cosas. Si hubiera un arma con el poder de destruir a los demonios hace mucho tiempo que la habríamos usado. –

Wolfram volteo a verlos, el interés brillando en sus ojos.

- ¡Es verdad! - grito el adolescente, sobándose la cabeza en la parte donde su madre lo golpeo – Ellos tenían una de las cajas y los demonios fueron a destruirlos. Ahora vienen por nosotros porque también tenemos una caja -

- Eso puede ser cierto, hay rumores de que el Rey tiene una de esas cajas…-

- ¡A callar! – Grito furiosa una de las mujeres tapadas que lo habían recibido antes - No estamos aquí para cuchichear como nenas. Tenemos a muchos heridos que necesitan descanso y si no quieren ayudar, váyanse a dormir. –

La calma volvió a la espaciosa construcción y los grupos se dispersaron un poco.

Wolfram había escuchado atento las conversaciones ya que si quería integrarse y pasar desapercibido, necesitaba toda la información posible y mientras pensaba en ello, aprovecho para chequear los contenidos de su saco. La piel estaba algo maltratada y aun olía a pescado pero el contenido parecía intacto. Reviso sus objetos personales, prestando especial atención a un par de guantes y un chaleco, amarro bien las sogas y limpio los pequeños empaques de piel de los restos de comida. Continúo buscando hasta que encontró un pequeño hueso en forma de colmillo en el fondo de la bolsa y observo la parte curva del reverso mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el blanco material. La forma era tranquilizante.

* * *

La mañana llego sin signos de que el sol apareciera por el cielo y nubes grises cubrían todo el firmamento. Los soldados y voluntarios habían unido esfuerzos para extinguir las llamas y una hora antes del amanecer, el fuego se había esfumado. Una gran área había sido afectada pero la población fue alertada a tiempo por lo que las casualidades humanas eran pocas considerando la magnitud del incendio. La plaza parecía un gran círculo negro y los edificios más cercanos a esta tenían daños graves en sus estructuras que habían sido causadas mas por los remesones causados por las explosiones de las estantes ambulantes de licores y fuegos artificiales que del incendio en sí.

Wolfram y los demás refugiados del incendio habían recibido comida y agua en la Iglesia, muchos ya habían regresado a la zona del desastre para ver que podían recuperar de sus pertenencias. El rubio hubiera querido salir a investigar pero tenía cosas más importantes que atender. Observo al pequeño sentado en la banca que seguía taciturno y conmocionado por los acontecimientos de ayer. Tenía que hablar con el niño sobre los acontecimientos de esta semana, especialmente sobre lo de anoche, pero no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Una charla sentimental lo único que lograría seria traer las emociones reprimidas a la superficie y no había tiempo ni preparación para afrontarlas aun. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era distraer a Edwin y recolectar los enseres básicos para salir de la ciudad lo más pronto posible. No podía estar aquí si por algún motivo se llegaba a descubrir su participación en el inicio del incendio especialmente cuando, en su desesperación por encontrar al niño, dejo a los otros dos culpables sueltos.

Movió su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y se acerco lentamente al niño de cabellos blancos mientras sacaba de un bolsillo un largo pero delgado tejido y se lo puso en frente de sus ojos. Edwin tardo en reaccionar unos momentos antes de reconocerlo.

- ¡La encontraste! – grito el pequeño, sus grandes ojos verdes brillando de emoción.

- Parece que no se perdió, después de todo – dijo dulcemente mientras le alcanzaba el material de color blanco con pequeños rombos azules. Su color favorito.

- ¡Pónmela! – chillo el pequeño mientras trataba de agarrar mechones de su corto cabello. Wolfram sonrió, encantado de haber podido alegrar a su hijo. Y con un pequeño peine de hueso logro dominar un mechón de los cabellos alborotados. El rizo era el más largo pero aun así quedaba corto para la longitud del material, así que tuvo que envolverlo varias veces antes de poder hacer una trenza al final.

El niño volteo su cabeza y torció los ojos lo más que pudo pero no podía ver el resultado. Por lo que después de varios intentos frustrados se conformo con sentir la pequeña trenza entre sus dedos.

- ¿Quieres ir a caminar? – pregunto el rubio y el pequeño contesto con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza. Estaba cansado de estar ahí.

Wolfram los preparo a ambos para la salida, el rubio llevaba aun puesta la vestimenta que robo para su escape y Edwin el delgado pantalón y la camiseta que le habían dado en el prostíbulo. El rubio se quito el suéter y se lo puso al niño. Luego saco un chaleco y se lo coloco encima de la camiseta, se acomodaron gorras, chalinas que tenía en su saco para esconder un poco sus rostros y unos guantes para proteger sus manos del frio, los zapatos que llevaban puestos no eran adecuados para el frio pero aguantarían. Al final Wolfram los cubrió a ambos con las telas que les habían dado las monjas de la Iglesia como capas para que los resguardara del viento.

La pequeña familia salió de la Iglesia, con el menor caminando adelante, guiando el camino que Wolfram logro desviar con sugerencias sutiles de la zona del desastre. Llegaron a una calle principal y encontraron a un tumulto de personas en una explanada pequeña rodeando un palco.

El sonido estridente de un gong llamo la atención de todos, incluyendo a la pareja de cabellos claros. Un hombre rubio y robusto se había subido al palco y señalando el mapa dijo:

- Para la ronda clasificatoria del Torneo del Mejor Luchador del Mundo, se celebrara una carrera en trineo. La nación vencedora tendrá el honor de luchar contra los representantes de Gran Shimaron. La carrera empezara aquí, Niruzon Este, pasando a través de las montañas para terminar en Randver. La carrera empezara en una hora.-

La cumulo de gente se empezó a dispersar en pequeños grupos. No era una multitud cualquiera, animales que jamás vio en su vida se encontraban amarrados a trineos ligeros. Había enormes bestias peludas de blanco, negro, gris, marrón y muchos otros colores que el pequeño Edwin no paraba de apuntar al tiempo que parloteaba excitadamente. Wolfram tuvo la precaución de cargarlo en brazos para que el niño no se lanzara contra los animales.

Se quedaron mirando un rato a los animales porque Edwin se negaba a irse sin siquiera haber tocado a alguno pero Wolfram dudaba de la seguridad de alguno de esos animales ya que había visto a una de esas bestias rechonchas, de pelaje gris, orejas grandes y ojos redondos, de una apariencia totalmente inocente, sacar unas garras que podrían haber partido a su dueño en dos sin ningún esfuerzo solo porque este había intentado moverlo. No, estas criaturas no eran lo que parecían. ¿A dónde habían ido los tiempos en que las criaturas peligrosas tenían las apariencias correctas y no las de mansos corderitos?

Se decidió a ir por un par de caballos de color marrón, criaturas conocidas y relativamente mansas, hasta que vio la cara de pocos amigos que dirigía el dueño del animal, un hombre con cabello largo amarrado en una cola de caballo, a todo el que se acercara.

Suspiro bajito y ya estaba pesando formas de distraer al pequeño de su empecinamiento cuando vio a una criatura de pelaje blanco bastante pequeña comparada con sus salvajes vecinos, una oveja si es que recordaba el nombre correcto, caminando tras un chico que tenía un gorro café con orejitas ovaladas en la cabeza, ocultando sus cabellos oscuros. Parecían particularmente mansos e inocentes por lo que Wolfram decidió que eran seguros. No estaban solos, una mujer de cabellos claros y tres hombres los acompañaban, tampoco parecían peligrosos, pero el hombre pelirrojo y el joven de cabellos rubios le daban mala espina. Así que decidió esperar y, para su suerte, el hombre calvo que llevaba una serie de tablas de madera y herramientas de metal, se llevo a la mujer y a los dos hombres un poco alejados mientras el chico conversaba con el animal.

- ¿Te gusta ese? – le pregunto Wolfram al niño señalando a la supuesta oveja y Edwin movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo, ofreciendo su aprobación. – Bien ¿Quién eres tú y quién soy yo? – volvió a interrogar el rubio y el pequeño miro a su progenitor, confundido por unos segundos, antes de acordarse de algo y decir con voz triunfal:

- ¡Sasha y Misha! –

Después de una serie de sucesos impactantes que no contaremos ahora, Wolfram se había vuelto un paranoico. No podía concebir la idea que un extraño supiera su nombre y los usos maquiavélicos que podría darle a este pequeña combinación de palabras y mucho menos las de sus seres queridos. (¿Qué, que usos? Eso se lo dejaremos a Wolfram y sus fantasías dramáticas). Así que desde muy pequeño había inculcado en Edwin el juego de "Sasha, Misha y Trisha", a cierta persona nunca le gusto ese juego y ser el poseedor del tercer nombre en la mayoría de ocasiones pero ya no estaba así que no importaba mucho.

El juego consistía en decir quién era quien luego de la pregunta, o sea que si Wolfram hubiera hecho la pregunta al revés ¿Quién soy yo y quien eres tú? Los nombres hubieran quedado invertidos (Wolfram-Sasha y Edwin–Misha). Después no se debía olvidar que, en este caso, tu nombre ahora no era Edwin sino Sasha y de Wolfram, Misha y que si respondías a tu anterior nombre en cualquier circunstancia, perdías el juego. Para un adulto esto sería extremadamente fácil pero no olvidemos de Edwin era un niño y esto requería de una gran cantidad de esfuerzo y concentración de su parte. Y el hijo de Wolfram era el campeón indiscutible en este juego, con el mayor número de victorias ya que sus progenitores mayormente perdían por misteriosas circunstancias (la técnica de los ojitos de perrito triste de Edwin)

Siguiendo con la historia, Wolfram bajo a su hijo al suelo y se aseguro que las gorras y chalinas estuvieran bien colocadas. Se acercaron lentamente hacia el inocente joven de cabellos oscuros y su manso animal como los depredadores acecharían a sus presas.

Yuuri sintió como un escalofrío le recorría por la espalda y volteo a ver la causa de su malestar.

Un joven rubio se encontraba delante de él agarrando a un niño de cabellos blancos de las manos. Un idéntico par de ojos verdes esmeralda lo observaba desde ambas caras. Aunque no podía verlos bien, se notaba que eran muy bonitos, a Yuuri no le hubiera sorprendido encontrarlos a ambos en una portada de las más famosas revistas hollywoodenses que tanto le encantaban a su madre. Ninguno tenía nada que envidiarle a las más cotizadas estrellas de cine.

Se quedo boquiabierto, observando a la pareja de jóvenes, y no se dio cuenta que el joven rubio movía la boca, hablándole desde ya hacia unos segundos.

- Perdona si te estamos molestando. – dijo el rubio que al no obtener respuesta del joven de cabellos negros comenzaba la retirada.

- No, para nada.- dijo el de ojos negros saliendo de su estado catatónico, haciendo aspavientos nerviosos con las manos - Perdóname a mi por ser tan grosero. Soy Yuuri, encantado de conocerte – continuo el del gorro de osito mientras le extendía la mano en señal de saludo.

El rubio le obsequio una sonrisa de modelo y se acerco para responder el saludo mientras decía:

– Soy Misha y el es…- sus palabras se le quedaron en la boca y le soltó la mano como si esta lo hubiera quemado, había sentido algo cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puede tener tanta energía? _Pensaba Wolfram incrédulo. Su mano aun temblaba de la impresión.

- Me llamo Sasha – hablo alegremente el pequeño mientras levantaba su mano y agarraba la de Yuuri, distrayendo al joven del extraño comportamiento del mayor.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Sasha – respondió el chico de cabellos negros y le regalo una gran sonrisa

- ¡Mucho gusto también! – continuo el pequeño desbordante de alegria.

Ambos se siguieron sonriendo, antes de que Wolfram tosiera llamando su atención.

- No quiero importunar pero a Sasha le gustaría mucho conocer al animal –

El niño lo miro con los ojos esperanzados y si Yuuri hubiera tenido alguna razón de negarse esta se habría esfumado en un momento.

- ¡Por supuesto! – afirmo Yuuri antes de tomar al niño por los hombros y ponerlo frente a la oveja. – Se llama T-Zou– presento el mayor. Dicho animal observo al menor con atención, olfateándolo a ratos y como si hubiera pasado algún examen interno, la oveja se abalanzo sobre él y empezó a lamer su cara. El chiquillo empezó a reírse y se abrazo a la oveja, acariciando el pelaje suave y esponjosito.

Los dejaron jugar por un rato, mirándolos en silencio. Claro que Yuuri quería hablar pero algo se lo impedía, el joven a su lado que había parecido bastante agradable, ahora se notaba inaccesible. La mirada fija en el pequeño se mostraba forzada y su pose se notaba tensa. Aun así, Yuuri no era nada tímido y estaba más que acostumbrado a la gente con personalidades duras, por ello se determino a lanzar uno de sus monólogos personales hasta lograr alguna respuesta positiva del rubio

Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando el rubio se levanto y se llevo dos dedos a la boca para dejar salir dos cortos silbidos. Al mejor estilo de un perro entrenado, Sasha se quito a T-Zou de encima y se acerco corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? – pregunto Sasha aunque era obvio que no quería irse.

Misha asintió.

- ¡Voy a desdepirme! – grito apresuradamente Sasha y regreso con T-Zou sin siquiera notar el ¡ES DES-PE-DIR-ME! de Misha.

- Nos tenemos que ir. Gracias por todo. Que tengas mucha suerte en la competencia, Yuuri – Dijo Misha rápidamente y con un movimiento de la mano se despidió sin mirarlo y se alejo sin esperar a Sasha. Yuuri lo dejo ir, sin comprender. Algo estaba mal con Misha.

El pequeño Sasha se apresuro para alcanzarlo y paso por delante de Yuuri cuando este reacciono, le grito:

- ¡Hasta luego Sasha! ¡Cuida a tu hermano! –

El niño se paro y volteo a mirarlo, desconcertado, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y responder:

- ¡Es mi papi!-

- ¿EEEEEEEHHH? –

* * *

El coliseo de Gran Shimaron era impresionante. Con cuatro soportes enormes terminados en curvas que ofrecían la mayor resistencia al peso y pintado de un rojo oscuro era una muestra amenazante del poderío económico y militar del país, especialmente a sus vecinos más pequeños.

Pero Wolfram no admiraba la estructura, estaba sentado en una de las tribunas dispuestas para el público, esperando a que comenzara la acción.

Edwin se había quedado dormido luego de su encuentro con Yuuri y Wolfram lo dejo en la Iglesia con una de las monjas para luego robarse la entrada de un asistente distraído y entrar al coliseo. Sentía remordimientos por dejar a su hijo solo, por poner en peligro sus vidas, por ser tan egoísta y no dejar ir el pasado. Era un idiota pero, aun así, estaba aquí.

El trineo de Caloria entro por uno de los arcos. A Wolfram no le extraño en absoluto, había tenido la certeza de que Yuuri iba a ganar.

_Alguien con tanto poder no puede ser derrotado tan fácilmente_

Y es que la energía de Yuuri era enorme, aun la podía sentir palpitando en su ser, a pesar de estar tan lejos. Pero necesitaba saber más y tal vez podría llegar a ver un poco del alcance que tenía esa energía si Yuuri luchaba en este torneo.

Un hombre rubio del Equipo local se acerco a la tarima donde estaban parados Yuuri y el hombre pelirrojo. Ambos se mostraban sorprendidos de verlo y parecía que discutían algo, pero Wolfram no pudo escucharlos.

La conversación se alargo por varios minutos y pronto perdió el interés por la falta de acción en la arena. Vio a T-Zou que se encontraba en la pequeña estructura designada al equipo de Caloria. Wolfram también noto que el rubio estaba ahí pero faltaban la mujer y el hombre calvo.

_¿Estarán en las tribunas?_ Pensó el rubio_ y _sus ojos empezaron a deambular por el estadio hasta que encontró algo que capto su interés, un hombre y una mujer se encontraban caminado por uno de los corredores superiores del coliseo, esto no parecía muy sospechoso pero el joven rubio los conocía, eran los acompañantes de Yuuri y empujaban un objeto rectangular tapado con una manta.

_¿Qué hacían ahí arriba? ¿Por qué no estaban con Yuuri? ¿Qué es ese objeto?_

Eran preguntas que revoloteaban por la cabeza de Wolfram y su mente empezó atar cabos sueltos.

El rey de los demonios tenía cabellos y ojos negros al igual que Yuuri y ya había escuchado rumores de que buscaba una caja con poderes inimaginables que parecía que el Rey de Gran Shimaron poseía y ahora veía como los acompañantes de Yuuri llevaban un objeto sospechosamente parecido a una caja. Locuras o no, las coincidencias eran demasiadas y cabía la posibilidad de que la caja que el Rey Belal supuestamente poseía estuviera en el recinto. Sus enseñanzas machacaban en su cabeza, Wolfram debía comprobarlo, Yuuri ya no era la única anomalía que tenía que revisar, ahora había un objeto, que si tenía suerte, podría ser la conexión con la persona que estaba buscando.

No hubo más que pensar, Wolfram se levanto de su asiento y fue en busca de los compañeros de Yuuri.

Logro escabullirse por corredores con bastante facilidad, escondiéndose en las esquinas y hasta trepándose en el techo mientras los oficiales pasaban por debajo.

Seguirles la pista a la mujer de cabellos azules y al hombre calvo requirió más trabajo porque en los pasillos había bastantes cuartos que revisar, pero al final no los encontró. Se apoyo cansado en una de las columnas y decidió echarle un vistazo a lo que pasaba en la arena. El hombre pelirrojo peleaba con el guerrero rubio pero Yuuri y sus compañeros no lo miraban a él, sino que tenían los ojos puestos en algún punto de arriba, Wolfram les siguió la mirada y se encontró con una escena bastante sorprendente. El hombre de los caballos que vio hace unas horas, se pavoneaba en un balcón con la mujer de Caloria atrapada en sus brazos.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – demando una voz detrás de él.

Se sorprendió más por la estupidez de haber sido encontrado distraído que por el guardia a sus espaldas. No respondió pero se volteo y levanto las manos en señal de rendición

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el guardia sin detenerse con la espada desenvainada y apuntándole.

- ¿No vas a responder? Ya veremos cuánto dura tu silencio una vez te demos un par de lecciones en la prisión – dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba con cautela al joven encapuchado. – Pon las manos juntas en frente y nada de truquitos –

Pero Wolfram no hizo caso a su advertencia, se acerco con las manos juntas, las separo al último momento y con una de ellas agarro la espada y jalo. El guardia perdió el equilibrio y se fue para adelante contra el puño del rubio. Para el momento que su cabeza choco contra el suelo ya estaba inconsciente y Wolfram los llevo a un cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

Unos minutos después salió vestido con un traje marrón de guardia del coliseo y se dirigió hacia al balcón donde había visto antes a la mujer de Caloria.

Al llegar a las inmediaciones, sintió la presencia de un núcleo de energía bastante fuerte, parecido al de Yuuri. Wolfram se acerco hasta la parte exterior del cuarto y se escondió detrás de la puerta.

Logro mirar de reojo a las personas que se encontraban en el palco. El hombre de cola de caballo estaba tirado en el suelo, magullado y amarrado, con tres hombres vigilándolo, un hombre de cabellos rubios claros se encontraba a unos metros con la mujer de cabellos azules que ahora estaba libre y el hombre calvo estaba a su lado. Pero la más llamativa de ese grupo era, sin duda, la mujer rubia no solo porque vestía un traje rojo muy apretado y que la energía que sentía la detectaba de esa persona sino también porque su rostro le resultaba familiar. De alguna manera sabia que esto, ella, era importante y se esforzó al máximo para oír lo que decían.

La conversación probó ser muy interesante ya que pudo enterarse de que la caja prohibida estaba aquí, el rey Belal la tenía y de que el hombre rubio los llevaría a esta. Se preparo para irse porque sabía que enfrentarse a la mujer rubia por la caja sería algo inútil, tenía ya muy pocas posibilidades de ganar si se tomaba en cuenta solo la fuerza y su hijo lo estaba esperando, no podía darse el lujo de ser capturado, o peor, ser asesinado.

Espero hasta que el grupo saliera del palco pero se sorprendió al ver que solo el hombre rubio y el calvo abandonaban el recinto deslizando con ellos una carreta que, Wolfram estaba seguro, llevaba una caja.

Wolfram sonrió, tal vez esta si era su oportunidad después de todo.

El rubio empezó a seguirlos por los corredores pero se detuvo a una distancia prudente al ver que aminoraban el paso, llegando a su destino. Se quedo quieto escondido en la esquina del corredor mientras un plan se formaba en su cabeza.

Para él era automático, pensar diferente, usar todo su alcance y considerar todas las posibilidades. Era algo en lo que había sido entrenado brutalmente desde muy pequeño y esta conducta le había salvado la vida en demasiadas ocasiones para poder olvidarlo. No era un genio pero si lograba resultados decentes en la mayoría de los casos.

Cuando termino, se ajusto el casco asegurándose que le ocultara bien el rostro y fue tras ellos.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y adonde van? – grito Wolfram detrás de ellos.

El hombre rubio y calvo volteó a ver. Un soldado se encontraba detrás de ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

- Soy Sir van Buren, voy a recoger un encargo del rey de sus depósitos y este es mi sirviente – el hombre calvo ofreció un saludo que no pareció agradar en nada al joven soldado.

- ¿Qué llevan en esa caja? – pregunto con el mismo tono irritado.

- Solo es una caja con unos tragos que le he ofrecido como presente a su Majestad – dijo el rubio mayor y le hizo una seña al hombre calvo para que abriera la caja.

El supuesto soldado se acerco rápidamente y aparto de un empujón al sirviente para ver mejor los contenidos e hizo la finta de que los comprobaba.

- ¿Alguien sabe de su llegada? – pregunto cortante el soldado.

- No pero los soldados que guardan el depósito me conocen – dijo van Buren con una calmada sonrisa.

- Más le vale. Siga avanzando entonces.- dijo el soldado antes de resumir su camino y pasar por delante de ellos.

Wolfram doblo la esquina y, cuando quedo fuera de vista, echo a correr lo más rápido posible. El tiempo era la clave si quería que su plan funcionara.

Pasó por muchas habitaciones pero buscaba una que tuviera guardias apostados en la puerta. No tardo mucho en llegar a una con dos guardias, les pregunto si estos eran los depósitos del rey y cuando estos lo confirmaron, Wolfram ataco.

Sir van Buren y Dacascos llegaron a los depósitos unos minutos después. El pasillo estaba vacío y no había ningún soldado a la vista.

- ¿Es este el lugar? – pregunto el supuesto sirviente.

- Si, pero se supone que debería haber unos vigilantes aquí – dijo el comerciante.

- Bueno, esto hará más fácil el trabajo ¿no? – comento Dacascos, aliviado de no tener que lidiar con mas soldados. Se acerco a las puertas de la habitación y jalo.

Dos cuerpos inconscientes cayeron al suelo cuando la puerta cedió. Ambos hombres se quedaron estáticos, atónitos de la impresión.

- Vamos por la caja – susurro finalmente Sir van Buren. – Rápido –

Dacascos no alcanzo a responder. El tiempo se les había terminado

- ¿Qué han hecho? – grito un soldado detrás de ellos.

- No es lo que parece, recién acabamos de llegar – trato de justificar Sir van Buren, pero su acompañante no le dio tiempo a hablar y se abalanzo encima del soldado.

- ¡Vaya por la caja! – grito el hombre calvo mientras inmovilizaba al soldado tomando precaución de taparle la boca.

El comerciante entro en la habitación rápidamente, empujando el carrito delante de él, pero no llego muy lejos. El lugar donde había confirmado la ubicación de la caja estaba vacío, solo quedaba una fina tela verde en el suelo.

Sudor frio empezó a correr por la frente del hombre rubio. Esto era una trampa. Salio velozmente de la habitación, el carrito golpeando contras las puertas en su apuro.

- ¡No está! –

- ¿Qué? – exclamo incrédulo Dacascos y Wolfram aprovecho la oportunidad para morderle la mano. El hombre sin pelo lo soltó con un alarido.

- ¡NOS ATACAN EN EL TERCER PISO! – grito el supuesto soldado alertando a las patrullas que recorrían los pisos de abajo.

El hombre calvo lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que se callara pero ya era muy tarde. El sonido de pasos retumbo desde los pisos de abajo y voces de alarma se escucharon por todo el lugar.

Los ahora fugitivos echaron a correr y no vieron como el soldado golpeado se levantaba y se metía en la habitación.

Cuando la primera patrulla llego, encontraron a dos soldados inconscientes y las puertas de la bóveda temporal de su Majestad abiertas.

- ¡Nos han robado! – grito el capitán de la patrulla, llegando a la conclusión más simple. Y ordeno a sus soldados cercar el perímetro y buscar a los fugitivos. Los guardias corrieron y divisaron a dos hombres apresurándose por el centro de los pasillos mientras arrastraban una caja en un carrito.

- ¡Deténganse! – escucharon Sir van Buren y Dacascos desde atrás pero no hicieron caso. Su prioridad estaba en escapar lo más rápido posible.

De pronto, un viento terrible empezó a soplar desde la arena, distrayendo a los soldados de los pasillos pero no dejándolos inconscientes como sucedió con todos los guardias de la arena. El par de hombres llego al palco a salvo y alertaron a sus compañeros.

El resto fue historia.

* * *

Wolfram estaba escondido, al lado de la caja prohibida, detrás de unas pinturas en el depósito del Rey Belal. No había tenido que hacer mucho más que noquear a los guardias, encontrar la caja y esconderla en otra parte. Luego salió y, fingiendo ser un guardia, había descubierto a los ladrones en plena ejecución de sus planes. Los ladrones se dieron cuenta que no estaba el objeto buscado y escaparon, permitiendo que Wolfram de la voz de alerta y esconderse en la habitación nuevamente.

Las patrullas llegaron y las escucho mientras daban caza a los ladrones. Después pudo oír un gran estruendo que venía desde abajo, un poder terrible inundo todo el coliseo, golpeando con fuerza a todo ser vivo que estuviera en su delante. Era Yuuri. Una ráfaga de viento entro en el depósito, haciendo que los objetos en su interior temblaran.

Wolfram se aferro a la caja y espero a que todo pasara. El viento paro y los gritos de las personas se hicieron más lejanos hasta que se hizo el silencio absoluto.

El supuesto soldado salió de su escondite y con cuidado se aventuro fuera de la habitación. El coliseo estaba vacío.

_Gracias Yuuri. _Pensó el joven al tiempo que envolvía la caja en la tela verde, la cargaba a sus espaldas y se iba corriendo del lugar.

Logro salir sin problemas del coliseo, las calles eran un desastre con varios objetos desperdigados y rotos por el pánico de la población a la hora de salir de la enorme estructura. Encontró una carretilla volteada con paja adentro, la levanto, escondió la caja entre la paja y arrastro las carretilla en dirección a la Iglesia.

En su camino vio a muchas personas y pudo enterarse de que los ladrones escaparon, los soldados habían cerrado la ciudad y estaban dando caza a los ladrones en las afueras de la capital.

- ¡Papi! – grito Edwin cuando lo vio llegar. El pequeño había estado sentado en uno de los escalones de la Iglesia desde que despertó y no se movió de ahí a pesar de los pedidos de las monjas para que entrara.

El niño corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeñas extremidades le permitían y se agarro fuertemente a una de sus piernas. Wolfram soltó la carreta y se agacho para abrazar a su hijo. Pero el pequeño no se calmo y empezó a llorar.

- Me dejaste - murmuraba Edwin una y otra vez con sus manitas aferradas fuertemente al pecho de su progenitor y su cabeza enterrada en su cuello.

- No, jamás haría eso, solo me fui un rato sin avisar. Lo siento, es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa.- le decía Wolfram con la voz temblorosa y un leve picor en la comisura de sus ojos mientras acariciaba su espalda en lo que esperaba fueran movimientos reconfortantes.

Paso un buen rato antes que el niño lograra calmarse y le dedicara a su progenitor una débil y temblorosa sonrisa. Todo estaba perdonado, por ahora.

- ¿Dónde fue? – pregunto el niño.

- Fuiste – corrigió Wolfram antes de levantarse – Tenia que recoger unas cosas para irnos. –

- ¿Nos vamos? Las señoras di-je-ron que no po-dia-mos irnos – comento el pequeño con lentitud, tratando de no equivocarse mientras hablaba en las palabras que consideraba difíciles.

- Hay otras formas de salir además de por tierra o mar – explico Wolfram y señalo hacia arriba. Edwin volteo a ver y una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

- ¿De veras? – chillo el pequeño entusiasmado.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Perdon por las faltas ortograficas, especialmente de puntuacion, no se que hay con que me borra los signos de exclamacion en algunas partes.

Por si confundí, Wolfram y su hijo casi se ahogan pero son rescatados por un barco de esclavos de Gran Shimaron, los venden a un prostíbulo pero huyen poco después. Wolf se entera de la competencia y de las cajas. Finalmente, se escabulle en el torneo, roba una de las cajas y ahora va en busca de la otra.

Así que ¡Nos vamos a Francia! Deséenle suerte a Wolf en su mágico recorrido. Muchos comentarios, muchas más ganas de continuar.


End file.
